


I love him

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drugs mention, Loving a criminal, M/M, Rossi is reid’s Dad, ignorance, reid’s a Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “I love him, dad. Nothing you do will change that.”





	I love him

“I love him, dad. Nothing you do will change that.” Reid annoyingly told his father who looked disapprovingly at him.

 

“You can’t love him, Spencer. You don’t even know what love is.” Rossi said irritated.

 

“And you do?” 

 

“I know that I don’t have the best track record but at least I know what love is. What you’re feeling isn’t love. You can’t love someone like him.”

 

“Why? Just because he’s a criminal?” Reid snapped at his father, suppressing the desire to jump out of his chair and scream at his father.

 

“Yes. He’s a criminal, Spencer. We both are FBI agents, profilers and I’m also a best selling author. Do you have any idea how it will look like when it goes public?”

 

“That’s all you care about? Your career? My career? You only care about what other people will think?” He incredulously asked.

 

“Of course. What else should I care about?” David vexedly asked.

 

“My happiness, dad. You should care about the fact that he makes me happy.”

 

“He can’t make you happy, Spencer. He is a criminal. He’s not good for you.”

 

“That’s really all you see him as? Just another criminal in the system?”

 

“Yes. There’s nothing else to see about him.”

 

“He’s my boyfriend, dad. He makes me happy. He loves me. He isn’t just another criminal in the system. He’s the man I love.”

 

“You’re delusional. Criminals aren’t capable of love.”

 

“You know what? That’s it. He isn’t a criminal. Yes, he made mistakes in his past, but so did you and I and everyone else on this planet. He isn’t a serial killer, father. He was in prison because he used to be a drug dealer and that’s it.”

 

“Drugs? You know how these people are.” His father derogatorily told them and the hurt was visible on his face.

 

“In case you forgot, I’m a recovering addict, father, so yes, I know how these people can be, but he’s different. What we have is real and I’m not going to let you destroy it with your ignorance.”

 

“I’m not ignorant. I’m trying to protect you and keep you from making stupid decisions.”

 

“I’m a certified genius, father. I don’t need someone to keep me from making stupid decisions.”

 

“Apparently you do.” Rossi snapped at him, his temper flailing.

 

“I don’t, dad.”

 

“You’re telling me that you’re loving a criminal.” He said irritated.

 

“I’m not loving some criminal. I’m loving the man who also loves me. I’m loving the man who makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I’m sorry that you can’t accept the fact that I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I do know what I’m talking about, father. And now, it’s your choice. Either keep up your ignorance and lose me or get over yourself and accept that I found happiness and love.” Spencer calmly said and walked away from his father, not stopping when he heard his father talk or call him back. 

 

It’s his life and whoever doesn’t accept his boyfriend, it’s their loss and not his.


End file.
